The Ulitimate Prank
by Your Dose Of Poison
Summary: Hmm... A Prank in the midst's of Grimwald place.... we'll just have to see wat happens... hahaha


The Ultimate Prank

Two eighteen-year-old girls snuck into a bedroom and closed the door.

"Okay, you check on the potion. I'll get the rest of the ingredients." One of the girls, about 5'6'' with black-brown hair, medium figure, and hazel eyes, moved toward the dresser and began to search through the various drawers. The other girl, slightly taller, but only by less than a quarter of an inch, checked on the boiling cauldron, sitting on a desk against the far right wall of the room. She has long, dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and a skinny, yet toned figure.

The first girl made a frustrated noise as she shut the last drawer. "He took them, didn't he?" she whispered. The second girl looked at her best friend.

"Who?" she whispered back.

"Harry! Who else?" The second girl giggled and nodded.

"Ugh! Stupid git! They're probably in his room, right?" The second girl shook her head.

"Down in the living room on the bookshelf. Second shelf, fifth book from the right."

"What?"

"Pull it. The bookshelf turns into a vault."

"A vault? What's in it besides the ingredients?" The second girl shrugged.

"Just prank stuff." The first girl shook her head with a smile.

"I should have guessed." The second girl smiled.

"Right. I'll go get the ingredients. You make sure the cauldron doesn't spill over, okay?"

"Okay hey, Li!" The first girl turned around.

"Yeah?"

"This is going to be funny!" Li smirked.

"No, this is going to be hilarious!" The two giggled and Li finally left the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Li closed the door and crept down the hallway and downstairs into the living room of 12 Grimmauld Place. She made sure Remus Lupin wasn't in the room before entering. She walked over to the bookcase, pulled the appropriate book, and watched as the entire bookcase transformed into a walk-in vault. There were tons of prank supplies, but she found the ingredients huddled together easily enough. She grabbed them and made to go back upstairs when she checked back to make sure the vault had changed back; it did. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- A minute later,Li was back in her bedroom. "Got 'em," she whispered.

"Yay!" Alex laughed.

"Everything okay?"

"Yup yup."

"Good." Li walked over to the simmering cauldron, added the final ingredients, and stirred. The girls giggled and joked about the look on Harry's and Sirius', his godfather, faces after they pull their prank. About forty-five minutes later, the Polyjuice Potion was ready.

"Okay, it's done," Li announced quietly. Both girls smirked.

"It's almost six a.m. Time for their early morning wake-up call!" They sniggered. Li poured some of the potion into two glasses.

"Yuck! It's like a chunky black!"

"What do you expect? It's essence of Snape!" Li couldn't argue with that, so she shrugged.

"It's still disgusting on three then?" Alex nodded.

"One two three!" They both gulped down the potion like a tequila shot--all at once. They changed and stared at each other.

"Ewww! I can feel the grease on my hair without even touching it!" Li noticed her voice didn't sound anything like her normal one; It was much deeper and it didn't threaten to squeak on the "Ewww!" part.

"I know! It's so weird " Alex's voice was also extremely different; her voice wasn't a normal female tone, not unlike Li's, but it also didn't threaten to slip out a hint of a French accent like her natural voice usually does on occasion. They giggled a little at how funny it felt to look like Snape and hear two of them talk at the same time, but finally walked out of the room into the hallway, each holding a Muggle camcorder. Li-Snape walked to the right and Alex-Snape went to the left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Li-Snape crept into Alex's room, where Sirius lay sleeping on the bed, unaware. She charmed the cam to record Sirius and follow him around to get the best view of his face, and then slipped into his arms, where Alex, Sirius' adopted daughter, had lay earlier that morning. As if sensing her presence, Sirius's arms tightened slightly around her and she smirked. She suppressed a giggle and snuggled up to Sirius as much as she could, trying to wake him up by her constant movements. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Sirius Black awoke with something or someone moving in his arms. He assumed it was Alex, as they had fallen asleep hugging each other. He was wrong.

He cracked open an eye and saw Severus Snape.

"Morning, Darling!" Snape said, smiling.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sirius jumped out of bed and stood on the other side of the room, away from him. "What are you doing here, Snivellus!" But Snape didn't answer him; he immediately started laughing uproariously and fell off the bed in result. Sirius knew the man had lost his marbles as he was now rolling on the floor, still laughing. Then there was a screaming similar to Sirius's coming from a room down the hallway. He looked up and saw the camcorder filming him. All that plus the memory of waking up with Snape in his arms was too much for Sirius; he ran out of the room full speed, screaming.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Alex-Snape crept down the left side of the hall and snuck into Harry's room. She giggled, but tried to keep it low so her boyfriend wouldn't wake. She charmed the camcorder and climbed onto the bed until she was looking down at him. She immediately plunged down to snog him passionately. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Harry Potter was drawn out of his dream by something moving in his mouth. Half-asleep, he recognized it and responded. But then he noticed something seemed different; it was definitely Alex's style of kissing, but something seemed wrong. He opened his eyes to see Snape's face in front of him. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Here, he gasped for breath and continued. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He leaped out of his bed, ran across the room, flung the door open, and ran down the hallway at full speed. Alex-Snape fell down on the bed, laughing so hard she was turning a ripe tomato red, not unlike her best friend in the other room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The two men ran down the hall at full speed and slammed head-long into each other, falling down and rubbing their heads. They stared at each other and screamed until they recognized the other. "I JUST SNUGGLED WITH SNIVELLUS!"

"I JUST MADE OUT WITH SNAPE!" They both yelled at the same time.

Li-Snape and Alex-Snape stumbled into the hallway and fell down, still laughing. The malessaw thetwo 'Snapes' and yelled.

"HE'S MULTIPLYING!"

They both scrambled up, ran down the stairs, and promptly fainted from shock. Remus heard all the noise and opened his door. He stepped into the hallway.

"What the hell is going on out here?" He saw Harry and Sirius on the ground, and then saw the two 'Snapes' changing back into Alex and Li. He smiled and burst out laughing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- After the three recovered, they went downstairs to revive the guys. Alex and Li looked at each other, grinning evilly. Li nodded for Alex to go first. Alex climbed into the same position as on the bed and once again snogged Harry passionately. Harry immediately broke it off and screamed until he realized it was Alex. "Are you going to start screaming every time I kiss you, Harry Potter?" Harry relaxed and Remus laughed.

"Sorry, I thought you were Snape. I just made out with him this morning!" Alex and Li broke into a fit of giggles as Harry's face contorted with disgust at his own words.

"Nope." Harry looked at his girlfriend.

"What do you mean, "Nope,"?"

"It was me," she said in between giggles. Harry looked shocked for a minute, and then turned, pulling her under him so he was leaning above her.

"Alright then. This means war," he smirked. Alex continued to giggle and Li cleared her throat.

"My turn!" she giggled.

Li snuggled up exactly like she did in Snape-form and prodded Sirius awake. Sirius reacted pretty much the same; he screamed and pushed Li away before he realized it was her.

"What? You don't like snuggling?" She asked innocently, suppressing a fit of giggles with much effort. Sirius relaxed.

"Sorry, I thought you were Snivellus." Li giggled as if on cue. "What?" Li just shook her head. Remus was now clutching the stair railing for support.

"It was me," Li gasped between giggles.

"What are you talking about? How can you be " A flicker or realization crossed Sirius's face.

"You didn't," he glared. Li just nodded. She stopped after a moment or two because now her stomach was starting to hurt. She saw Sirius's face and ran up the stairs. He chased after her. The other three stayed downstairs, laughing. When Li reached a dead end, she grinned and disapparated downstairs. Sirius followed.

"What are you laughing at, Harry? They got you too," Sirius stated. Harry stopped laughing, causing Li to start.

"Just face it Sirius," Li said, sobering to a smile. "We got you guys good! You just can't top it! Even Alex and I can't think of a way to top it."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Later that day Remus stopped laughing at Harry and Alex, who were snogging in the other room. He looked down worriedly at Li.

"Li! Breathe! Breathe!" he pleaded. She didn't move. "It's a good thing I know CPR." Sirius laughed at Remus's reluctance to perform CPR on Li. The real Severus Snape walked in.

"What's going on over here?" Sirius hid under the nearest table and started screaming; he didn't stop well, only to take deep breaths and continue screaming. Snape gave him a glare and then a calculating look, but when it didn't seem as Sirius would stop screaming anytime soon, he ignored him and turned back to Remus.

"She stopped breathing because she was laughing so hard," he replied sheepishly.

"So she passed out?" Moony nodded. "Well, why are you on the ground? Why didn't you fetch a simple Revitalizing potion?"

"I didn't think of it " Snape sighed.

"Accio Potion!" Snape caught the zooming potion in his hand, propped up Li so she'd lean on Moony, and poured some of the potion down her throat. He capped the vial and entered another room before she awoke.

Li's eyes fluttered open and Sirius hadn't stopped screaming. Only when Remus had made sure Li was okay did he cease.

"For Merlin's sake, Padfoot. Snape left the room minutes ago."

"Shut up, Moony." Remus and Li laughed. "Shut up!" That only made the two laugh harder. 


End file.
